


Wendigo Season

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Allies, Anthropomorphic, Axis - Freeform, Bad Touch Trio, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human Nations | Countries (Hetalia), IM SORRY DAVIE I DONT MEAN IT, Matthew and Alfred use magic, Wendigo, also bonding?, magic trio - Freeform, no beta we die like davie, ok im abusing the tags now whoops, the magic trio is confused, they use guns to hunt the wendigos down people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: It was about to be the season where the Wendigos came out of hiding to hunt and feast on the people that have done unacceptable acts. Seeing as the Nations have been alive for so long as well as participated in their own wars and killed with their own hands, they were the very thing that the Wendigos looked for. They were usually seen up in North America, the very place that they were going to have their next world meeting at.Luckily, the actual world meeting would be a few days before the actual season had started but it was common knowledge that many nations liked to stay behind afterwards to fool around and catch up.(basically wendigo season is upon them)
Relationships: None
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Wendigo Season

The countries of the world had annual World Meetings every year. They’d change up the meeting area every year so that everyone has a chance to be host. Majority of the countries present thought that the chaos of all the countries being together in one room was too much, but that was very far from the truth.

Usually, every country has some sort of magical aspect to it, whether it be large or small. All the meetings have had extra guests in the room, such as fairies, trolls, dwarves, unicorns, and so many more. The more frequent visitors were the fairies and trolls because the Magic Trio were there. The fairies always messed around with the country's hair and the trolls loved to make random noises. 

They always thought they were the only ones to see the magical beings, but they were wrong. 

All of the countries have some sort of magic, some stronger than others. A few of the strongest were the Magic Trio, along with America and Canada and a few others. 

Alfred and Matthew were the sons of Native America. Native America held great magic and she taught the two a lot of native magic before they were both taken as colonies. 

The two would continue to practice their magic while under the care of Francis and Arthur secretly. Alfred always loved to chat with the fairies when England wasn’t around. He had to make them promise they wouldn’t tell Arthur though. Matthew enjoyed his time also talking to the little amount of fairies with Francis. Since Francis wasn’t very aware of his own magic, there weren’t many fairies around him. 

Eventually, Matthew and Alfred summoned their own animals. Matthew’s was Nanook, a polar bear, and Alfred’s was Wocawson, an eagle. Nanook stayed with Matthew almost all the time while Wocawson tended to stay out in the wilderness. 

Unfortunately, the events in Salem had weakened Alfred’s magic greatly, to the point where he could barely even see the fairy friends and his very own animal. It took a while to restore, but due to the influx of modern day witches, his magic was able to make a full comeback. 

The two brothers have kept this secret for many years, and hoped for many more. Unfortunately that was not the case. 

It was about to be the season where the Wendigos came out of hiding to hunt and feast on the people that have done unacceptable acts. Seeing as the Nations have been alive for so long as well as participated in their own wars and killed with their own hands, they were the very thing that the Wendigos looked for. They were usually seen up in North America, the very place that they were going to have their next world meeting at. 

Luckily, the actual world meeting would be a few days before the actual season had started but it was common knowledge that many nations liked to stay behind afterwards to fool around and catch up. 

The twins sigh as they visit the site of the world meeting. It was a circle shaped building just on the edge of the border. Not many knew of its existence, which was a good thing because that is how it should be. They had to get to the place a few days earlier than the rest to set up the wards to protect the place from the impending attack that would happen in a few days. They placed various stones around the building that had inscriptions engraved in it. They buried them as well so no one would find or move it. They made multiple ward protection bottles and placed them all around the building, hidden in the ceiling tiles and hidden cabinets. 

When the other countries arrived, everything was set. The meetings went as they usually went, screaming and arguing being the only thing they actually did as well as hurling things across the room at each other, and everything was fine. It was finally the end of the long meeting process and everyone was getting ready to pack when Arthur and Francis approached the twins. 

“The Axis and Allies are going to be staying a few more days after to just discuss. Would that be all right with the two of you?” The twins look at each other and wince. “What about the attacks?” Alfred asks Matthew in Native American. Matthew shrugs. “If they have to, then they can. We have to sneak out at night though to be able to ward off the group coming.” Alfred nods and looks back at Arthur.

Arthur had a confused look on his face. “I wasn’t aware that you could speak another language Alfred. Same to you too Matthew.” Alfred rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well I don’t have an official language so I can speak a lot more than you think. Anyways, yeah you guys can stay but fair warning, do not leave the building in the middle of the night please.” Arthur scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “Now why would I do that?” He asks. The twins shrug and wander off, leaving the confused Arthur in the middle of the hallway they were just in. 

The remaining countries that stayed behind were the Nordic countries, the whole Magic and BTT trio plus Romano, as well as the Axis and Allies. Thankfully not that many had stayed behind but this many countries made the building an even bigger target. Matthew sighs from the spot he has on the roof and looks over at Alfred who is looking at the looming forest near them. 

“Do you think we should just tell them about the creatures in the forest? They’re bound to find out with all the gunshots we’re going to be letting out tonight.” Matthew asks. Alfred frowns and looks down at his hands. “I didn’t want to spread the word of the creatures to the others because that just makes us even bigger targets. But, we’re already a pretty big target anyways right?” Matthew nods and he stands up. He stretches his back, the gun hanging from his shoulder gostling with the movement. 

“Hurry up then, we have to tell them before the sun sets completely.” Matthew points at the already sinking sun and Alfred nods, standing up with a groan. He picks up the gun that’s next to him and slings it over his shoulder. “Let’s go then.” 

The twins make their way down to the main meeting room where the rest of the countries would most likely still be at. From across the hallway, they can already hear the countries arguing with one another as well as loud laughter coming from the room. The twins exchange glances before pushing the doors open. The room quiets down when they see the twins come in with guns on their backs. 

“Um, what are you going to use those guns for, buddies?” Gilbert asks, glancing at the gun confused. Alfred sighs and walks over to the Magic Trio. Only Lukas and Anica were there, Arthur being with Francis in their usual banter stance. Alfred points to the covered window and looks the two of them in the eyes. “I’m assuming you’ve already felt the shift of something in your magic correct?” The two’s eyes widen and they look over to the leader Arthur. 

Alfred turns back to Arthur and sees that Arthur dropped the arguing stance he had with France to openly gawk at him. “You felt it?” Arthur asks. The other countries in the room look at the five curiously. “What do you mean by felt aru? What did you all feel?” Yao asks the others. Matthew sighs and points out the window again. 

The sun is setting and the golden rays are disappearing from the skies. “It’s a shift in the magic.” Francis goes to make a teasing remark at the five when a loud roar is heard from the woods. Alfred and Matthew nod at each other and look at the rest. “It’s Wendigo season and the Wendigos go after people with impure backgrounds. So we are the biggest target.” Alfred nods and walks towards the windows. He pulls the blinds down before turning back to the others. Everyone but Matthew had different levels of fear on their faces. 

The Magic trio looked disturbed by the obvious pressure of magic coming from the creatures, the BTT were staring straight at the windows, the Nordics were already reaching for their weapons, the Axis (it was really just Feliciano) were hugging the others, and Yao and Ivan looked worried. 

“Don’t worry about going out to hunt with us. The first day is the weakest wave though there may be some more due to the sheer amount of Nations with us. Stay inside and do not answer the door if you hear any of our voices. They can imitate sounds so we will be coming back when the sun rises. We’ll debrief you tomorrow.” And with that, the twins leave, grabbing a few ammo boxes from the cabinets. They hear the sound of the door closing and numerous locking sounds.

They all make eye contact with each other and sit in silence. The sounds of gunshots are heard outside, as well as loud roars. Feliciano was whimpering and for once, Romano wasn’t yelling at his little brother to let go of him. Ludwig and Kiku were deeply disturbed by the sounds that were going outside. Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were huddled together. The Nordics were all close to each other too, Barwald staring at the windows with a deadpan stare. The Magic Trio were taking books that appeared out of nowhere and were skimming them. The remaining of the Allies were already brandishing their own weapons.

“Englannndddd!” Feliciano whines. “Yes Italy?” Arthur asks, momentarily stopping his skimming to look at the panicked nation. “W-What were the th-things that America and Canada were talking about ve?” Arthur sighs and points at the books that the Magic Trio pulled out. “We’re looking for that right now. Would you all like to help?” The rest of the countries all huddle in the middle of the room, more books coming out of nowhere.

It was nearly the next day and almost everyone was asleep, save for Arthur. They hear the doors unlocking and they all jump to their feet, ready to fight. They hear footsteps coming closer before stopping at the doors. The majority of them pulled out their weapons, Feliciano and Romano hiding behind Ludwig and Antonio. The door opens and they all hold their breath before releasing it when they see who it was. 

“Oh hey guys! We’ve been done with the wave for a while now because they left around 5 in the morning and we were going to get inside but we kind of passed out on the lawn.” The countries all stare and the twins just awkwardly laugh. 

“Alright then. Can you fuckers explain what the hell that was.” Romano growls at the two. They both nod and motion for everyone to sit on the chairs in the room. They sit there silently before Alfred clears his throat. “Well, those were Wendigos. Wendigos live usually in North America and can be found on the borders of America and Canada.” Matthew nods before continuing. 

“They hunt on the people that are impure and they eat them. There’s wendigo season every year and we usually stop by here to take care of them so they won’t harm any of our citizens. They come in waves so tomorrow will be a bigger amount. Since there are so many countries all in one place, there’s going to be more than usual.” He falls silent before Kiku responds.

“What do you need us to do then?” The twins look at Kiku before looking at each other and they both grin. “We have a bunch of guns in the basement of this place. You guys also have your own weapons too right?”

The next night, all that could be heard besides the many roars from the wendigos are numerous gunshots and yelling. The Italy brothers were surprisingly good at sniping, so they joined Tino, Barwald, Ludwig and Alfred upstairs on the roof. Yao,Ivan and Matthew were in the front, slashing away with Ivan’s pipe, Yao’s enormous pans and Matthew’s hockey stick. He would normally snipe with Alfred but he decided not to when he saw that amount of people on the roof. Behind them followed Kiku, Mattias, and the entire BTT. Kiku held his katanas, Mattias with his giant axe, and GIlbert, Antonio, and Francis held swords. Behind them stood the Magic Trio and Emil. The trio stood under their own magic circles while Emil had his puffin swoop in to hit the wendigos when they least expected it.

By the end of next week, they had nothing political done but the amounts of dead carcasses of wendigos showed just how productive they were. They all left the day the season ended, making sure to discard the caracasses first. 

And if next year, there were more countries ready to face the wendigos as a way to let go of pent up anger built up throughout the centuries, the humans didn’t need to know. Only the countries. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wow I have not updated this series in a while. but hi ! I've been thinking recently about abandoning my whole "update on Sunday every week" kind of thing and just update whenever. it's kind of tiring to write so much when I'm not in the mood or have too much school work to even open up a document. so, yeah that's a possibility. I might also just go on a posting binge and post all of the things that I have prepared before taking a two-three break from posting ? not sure yet, but thanks to everyone who actually read this note haha. 
> 
> school is very interesting being online and it makes me operate things differently, but we will get through this. just hope that this phase just passes quickly so I can get back to hugging my friends ah ! anyways, thank you all for reading until the end. I don't have a lot of people that read my stuff but it's nice to know that some people actually read. so thanks everyone and stay safe !


End file.
